


Family Heirlooms

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comedy, Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko finds out that it runs in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Heirlooms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days with the theme: real men wear pink.

* * *

           "I still say it looks like a dress."

Zuko's left eye twitched as he glared at Sokka from where he was standing in front of the full length mirror.

           "They are the coronation robes that have been passed down through the royal family for generations." Zuko gritted out between clenched teeth. "They're practically sacred!"

           "I dunno, Zuko," Aang said conversationally, "Sokka knows a lot about wearing dresses."

           Zuko raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Sokka. The warrior's face instantly flushed red. When no explanation appeared to be forthcoming, the nearly-Fire Lord turned to look at Aang.

           "On Kyoshi, remember Sokka?" the Avatar said with the chattering enthusiasm that endeared him to so many people.

           "Yeah I remember," Sokka grumbled, dropping his eyes and refusing to make contact. "At least those were green! Green is a manly color! _Red_ is practically _pink_!" He glowered at Aang viciously before pointing out defensively, "And _you_ wore that dress too! At your trial!"

           "Yeah I did," Aang agreed easily, putting a hand to his stomach as if to shift around some invisible bodice. "Girls wear uncomfortable clothing."

           Sokka scratched his head. "So the only man in this room who hasn't worn a dress before is… Iroh?"

           All three men looked at the old general, who was hunched over the hem of Zuko's robe, making a futile attempt to straighten them. He said nothing, a faint blush blooming across his cheeks.

           Zuko turned back to the mirror. "We will never speak of this again."

* * *


End file.
